Magica
by aikoojamajo
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are no ordinary humans but witches from another dimension. They are being hunt by the Ogres, their greatest enemy, for an unknown reason. The queen sends them to the Human World to let them escape from the sudden invasion, but luck is not with them. Little do they know that Ogres are in their new school. Rated T for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers! This is not my first fanfic but this would be my first Naruto fanfic. I am not good at speaking in English so sorry if you will find some errors in my grammar. I do not also reread my works so I bet you will find some typo errors. You may criticize it if you want to, and I am open for suggestions. Please review after reading if it is okay with you.

I will explain how the story goes first, if you do not mind...

So... there are two kinds of people in this fic:

1.) Normal People - nothing extraordinary, just normal.

2.) Tomogakures - can cast magic that includes elements (the witches/wizards). They came from another dimension called Zeux.

There are two kinds of Tomogakure:

1.) Metherlances - good Tomogakures; can cast all elements besides dark. Their magic is made to make people happy.

2.) Ogres - males only; bad Tomogakures; can cast all elements besides light. Their magic is made to destroy.

Note: normal people do not know anything about Zeux or the living beings in it. When a normal human found out about their kind due to a reckless metherlance or ogre, that Tomogakure will be cursed, turning his/her body into an animal after erasing the human's memory. Metherlances' reflection on the eyes of the Ogres are inverted, the same goes with the Ogres. Tomogakures can only use one to three elements, only special ones can use more than three (but the characters do not know about that yet).

Legends:

"Blah." – speaking "_Blah._" – thoughts "_**Blah.**_" – Inner Sakura . . . – moments later

~~~ - change scene (Name) – the person who is talking

Now that I am done explaining, let's begin the story!

...

Haruno Sakura, a pink-haired girl with an angelic feature, looked up at the sky. The sun shined down on her pale skin. Her emerald eyes shifted to the girls who were sleeping silently near her. She sat up straight, trying to remember what happened last night.

Flashback...

The queen looked at them with worry in her pearly eyes. "M-Mom, w-what's wrong?" Hinata asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Hinata-chan, one of our spies informed me that the King of Ogres has been spying on you and your friends."

"W-Why? What did we do?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"I don't really know but I'm worried that he might hurt innocent Metherlances like you guys."

"What are we going to do?" Ino butted in the conversation.

"Well... we have no choice. You will have to leave Zeux and live for awhile in the Human World."

"But isn't that a bit dangerous too?" Tenten accidentally raised her voice due to the tension in the atmosphere.

"If you keep your magic to yourselves you will never be caught by humans, right? There's no problem about that." The Queen smiled as she continued, "Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, your fathers are known for being one of the great warriors who fought for the Kingdom. They are great magicians who killed thousands of Ogres."

A blush formed on the two's cheeks as she shifted her eyes to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, you are my daughter and I believe in you. You will become a great ruler one day and be the next one to lead the movement of the Metherlance's Kingdom. I expect you to do your best and guide your friends."

"Y-Yes Mom, I will do m-my best! I will not fail you." Hinata bowed her head for respect.

The Queen stood from her throne and headed towards her daughter. She patted her head, feeling proud as her mother.

"Sakura-chan," She stared down at the pinkette and smiled sweetly at the girl, "I can't tell you much about your parents."

"Why?" Sakura arched a brow.

"I made a promise to your mother. Your mother was and will forever be my bestfriend. Actually, when I see you and Hinata together, I always remember my young days with your mother, Megumi-chan."

"How about dad?"

"You will learn more about them someday."

Their conversation got interrupted by screams from different people and loud explosions, making the land and the palace tremble.

"Queen, the palace is under attack!" The messenger shouted in horror.

"Bring out the army!" She teleported the girls into the Human World without any warning.

End of Flash Back...

"Hey guys, wake up!" The three ladies opened their eyes after being shrugged roughly by the pinkette.

"Ugh, what happened?" Tenten rubbed the back of her head as she scanned the surroundings. "A grass field?"

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, I've been searching for you!" A familiar voice called.

"Kurenai-sensei!" They all shouted in unison.

After the pretty lady reached her destination, Ino and Tenten gave her a huge hug. Kurenai had taught them before when they were still kids. They were fond of her and treated her like their older sister, and so did she treat them the same way.

"Well, the queen assigned me to be your guardian."

"Really? That sounds great- Wait, why do we need a guardian? I mean, we're 16! We don't need guardians anymore."

"Ino-chan, I know you guys are old enough to do things on your own, but you still lack the knowledge to decide. You are still young, you need a guardian who will help you and will lead you to the right way."

There was a moment of silence among them and Kurenai took it as a sign of understanding.

"Now, let me show you your new home."

"Eh?"

. . .

"Wow, this is huge!" (Ino)

"Do we have our own rooms?" (Sakura)

"Ofcourse!" (Kurenai)

"I-It's beautiful." (Hinata)

"You have good taste, sensei." (Tenten)

"Thank you and you can just call me Kurenai."

"You sure?" (Sakura)

"Yep. Anyway, by tomorrow you guys will be entering your new school and there are few rules you will need to obey."

"Rules? You mean school rules?" (Sakura)

"You will obey these rules wherever you go, even if you are here at home." Kurenai pointed her index finger at them, "The first rule is... NO MAGIC!"

"Eh?! But-"

"No magic! The second rule is..." Her eyes shifted to Ino, "avoid socializing with boys."

"No way!" Ino shouted as she cupped her chins in terror.

"Yes way! The third rule is… each of you should be home when the clock strikes 8, got it?"

"Hai." A sigh came out from their mouths the moment Kurenai vanished from their sight.

. . .

"This is unacceptable!" Ino rolled on the sofa while covering her face with a pillow.

"I think I can live with rules two and three but I cannot accept rule number one!" Tenten whined while reading some magazines on the floor. Hinata was sitting next to her and so was Sakura.

"Well, rules are for safety purposes. You can't blame Kurenai-san, Ino."

"Shut up, Sakura! Urgh, I hate living in the human world!"

"I-I'm fine w-with the rules... I think... a-as long as I have you guys."

"Aaaw, that's so sweet of you Hinata-chan, unlike Ino pig here."

"Once again... SHUT UP SAKURA!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The Next Day . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Woah!"

"Pretty…"

"Who are those angels?"

Kurenai, a long with the other four ladies, grabbed the attention of the students in Konoha High at the moment they stepped out of their white limo. It was because of their extraordinary beauty. They were like angels sent from above.

"Why are we so controversial to them?" Sakura eyed the place, seeing that there were students too who were peaking their heads out of their classroom windows.

"I-I'm scared." Hinata murmured after she saw some boys winked at her.

"Don't worry guys, they just see us beautiful." Kurenai gave them an encouraging grin to brighten up the mood.

~~~ change scene ~~~

While they were heading to the principal's office, little did they know that there were eyes examining them from the library's window.

"I see we have some pretty cute transfer students, yeah." A blonde boy wore a sly smile on his face. His blue eyes met the grayish eye of his friend. "You might want to take one of them, Danna, yeah."

"Deidara, we're here to fulfill the mission leader gave to us. We don't have time for those stuffs."

"Speaking about our mission, has leader given us the information about the preys, yeah?"

"Yup, he handed the folder to Sasuke this morning."

Deidara moved his eyes to their other friend who was reading the files silently. They were all sitting on the long table, chairs were under their feet.

"Hey Sasuke, what does it says, yeah?" They waited for a few seconds until the young man replied.

"Sasori, you might want to get involve with those ladies."

"Don't tell me…"

"Hn."

"I think I will love this mission, yeah."

"Hey I'm not a smart ass like you guys so kindly just say who the preys are!" Their white-haired friend finally woke up from his slumber.

"Hidan, you see those girls, yeah?"

"The hell? I'm not blind you dickhead! Ofourse I can see them!" A vein popped on Deidara's temple.

"They are the ones we need to capture… and don't call me dickhead, yeah!"

"Oh, then let's capture the bitches right now!"

"We can't make a move without thinking, Hidan. Leader also told us not to kill them. If we fight, they might die… since you're in the group."

"He is right, yeah."

Hidan stuck his tongue out at the blonde who was doing the same thing as well.

"You got any plans?" A sigh came out from Sasori's mouth as he faced the most silent one in the group.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and started to explain his plans first to Sasori, the fastest learner among his three friends.

~ ~ ~ change scene ~ ~ ~

. . .

"Class you have a few new classmates and I expect you to act nice towards them… and you guys, kindly go back to your rooms before I send you to the principal's office!" Their homeroom teacher, Iruka, pointed at the students from another class who were looking through their classroom windows.

"Alright, you may introduce yourselves."

"I-I'm umm… I'm…" Hinata whispered lowly into Tenten's ears, "We do not have a last name."

"Oh, I forgot!" A sweat dropped from Tenten's temple, "Just imitate anyone's or make your own." She winked at the coy girl.

"I'm Hinata…" She saw the nearest person's ID, "Hinata Hyuga?" She stated her name in a confused way.

"Hyuga? She does appear a bit like Neji-kun." Their classmates started to murmur until Iruka clapped his hands to grab their attentions back.

"I'm… urgh… Tenten Kurozaki, but you guys can call me Tennie."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." The blonde gave a wink, making the boys argue who she winked at.

Everyone stared at pink-haired girl who was also the last one to introduce.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? You look a bit too pale."

"Huh? Oh! I was just thinking about something." She gulped before continuing her introduction, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Now then, Tenten-san, you may sit next to Neji-kun." He pointed at the boy who sat on the front row. "Yo!" She patted the shoulder of Neji after reaching her seat. He ignored her in return, causing her to make a face.

"Hinata-san, you may take the seat between Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Kiba, Shino, please raise your hands." Two boys raised their hands. Kiba gave her a goofy grin when she headed towards them but Hinata felt something was wrong.

"Sakura-san, you—" Iruka did not even finished his sentence when the door suddenly burst open, revealing four handsome boys.

"Mind telling me the reason why are you late Uchiha-san, Akasuna-san?" He crossed his arms at the young men, "but I already expected Deidara-kun and Hidan-kun to be late."

"What do you mean by that, yeah?" Deidara moved closer to Ino and eyed her from head to toe, "I see we have new pretties in the class."

"Thanks for the compliment, pretty boy." Their faces were inches away from each other. Both can read each other's mind through each other's eyes.

"_This is war._" Sakura sighed heavily as she watched the two blonds.

"Deidara, let's go." Sasuke walked away followed by his companions and sat on their seats.

"_He's the leader, huh?_" Sakura smirked and told Iruka to continue what he was saying earlier.

"Ino-san, sit between Shikaramu-kun and Deidara-kun, while Sakura-san, you sit beside Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun." He pointed the seats he was talking about.

"_You have got to be kidding me_." Ino and Sakura thought in unison.

…...

So, the sitting arrangement is: Tenten, between Hidan and Neji; Hinata, between Kiba and Shino; Ino, between Deidara and Shikamaru; and Sakura, between Sasuke and Sasuke. Hope you enjoyed it and will wait for the next chapter.

**Next Chapter Title:** Fights and Challenges

**Next Chapter Summary:** Now that every hours of school is a nightmare for the four girls, what will happen if the right ones go wrong? Tenten gets in a fight, Hinata is being bullied, Ino is in a flirt war and Sakura is falling in love? Oh no! Find out what will happen next in "Magica"!

"_I'm sure I'm gonna win this war… and I will win his heart." _(Ino)

"_You like feisty girls? That sounds shit to me." _(Tenten)

"_I owe you my heart!" _(Hinata)

"_Is it just me, or I really saw myself inverted on his eyes?_" (Sakura)


	2. Stars of the Day

**Author's note:** There are more characters to come so please wait for the future chapters. Thanks for those who favorite, reviewed, and followed my fic. I am frequently having problems with my academics so I can't update as fast as before.

Oh and by the way, their classroom is the same room they have when they are still genins in the anime. The difference is just that the students inside it are high schoole students/grown ups. You know… united chairs and tables, large windows, and etc. Most of their ages are around 16 to 17.

* * *

Days had passed and every hour they spent during class hours was like a nightmare for Hinata and Tenten. Sakura was fine with her seatmates, especially Ino who appeared to be the only one enjoying her school days. Tenten cannot handle the noise of her white-haired seatmate, Hidan. Hinata also had a hard time with Kiba. He bullied her for no reason. He kept pulling Hinata's hair every time their teacher turned around to look at the board.

Hidan passed a paper to Tenten while the teacher wrote notes on the whiteboard.

"_Hey Tennie, Math is boring, ne? How about we chat on this piece of paper?"_

She eagerly wrote on the thin material and smashed it back to his head before the teacher faced them again.

"_I'd rather sleep."_ He read the note and smirked for he found the girl amusing.

She looked back at the teacher who was apparently their guardian: Kurenai. She doodled on her notes, feeling her heavy eyelids.

Sakura glanced at the raven-haired boy. He was looking outside of the window in deep thought.

"_I wonder what he is thinking about."_ She then glanced over at the snoring boy on her other side.

"_I like him better when he is asleep."_

The bell finally rang and the students started to get ready for their next class.

Kurenai entered the teachers' room and sat on her wooden chair in front of her red table. "How does it feel teaching in your younger sisters' class?" Anko, the students' Science teacher, went closer to her before she sat down on Kurenai's table.

"_Oh right, from what they know they are my sisters."_ She smiled and replied, "I just want to pinch their ears. They are not paying attention from what I am discussing."

"Their youths, expect those things from them." Anko gave her goofy grin before she walked away.

All of a sudden, Asuma, the student's P.E. teacher, came to her. "Kurenai-san, you look more beautiful today."

She chuckled at the comment. A faint blush can slightly be seen on her cheeks. "Asuma-san, you have been flattering me ever since my first day."

"I'm just saying the truth." He scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes from hers.

. . .

Lunch time came. Sakura munched her omelet rice as her friends did the same.

"Ino, will you stop flirting with Deidara?" Tenten pointed her spoon at her friend before she continued, "You will get in trouble if Kurenai-san founds out."

"I should say the same thing to you, Tennie." Ino ran a hand on her hair, seeing the girl raised her right brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Tennie. You are flirting Hidan… and Dei-kun started the flirt war not me. _I'm sure I'm going to win this war… and I will win his heart_."

"I am not flirting with that jackass- Wait… did you just call him Dei-kun?"

"Well, yeah. Anyway, he is here. I will just go talk to him."

"Wait, Ino!" Tenten's words did not catch the young girl's attention. She went straight forward to the man and ignored them.

"T-Tenten-chan-" Hinata tried to calm down the brunette but it did not work. Tenten stood up and walked away. "Sakura-chan, what are we g-going to do?"

"Let them be."

"A-are you sure?"

"Hinata, we three are always like this. We fight but not too long." She gave Hinata a wink while Hinata only gave her a worried look. "Umm… Hinata-chan, I need to go to the comfort room."

"Eh?"

"I'll be back in 10 minutes." Sakura waved a hand and left Hinata alone. "Sakura-chan-" Hinata shivered when a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Left alone, Hinata-chan?"

"K-Kiba-kun!"

. . .

Sakura was half way to the girls comfort room when she bumped into a raven-haired boy. Her innocent-looking emerald eyes clashed with cold, dark, and onyx ones.

"S-Sorry, Sasuke-kun." He reached a hand to her while she gladly accepted the offer. Clumsily, she stumbled a bit as she stood up, making her body pressed on his. Their eyes met once more, but this time… One of them was mesmerized.

Realization struck the pinkette and noticed something different with the boy. "Oh, uh, sorry!" She pushed away and bowed, but the boy only stared at her.

A few seconds after her apology, Sasuke replied calmly at her. "It's okay. You're Sakura-chan, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hn." He smirked down at her and left.

"_He left just like that?"_ She pouted, "_But… __Is it just me, or I really saw myself inverted on his eyes?"_ She shrugged herself and turned around, heading to where she was supposed to be going.

. . .

"That Ino flirt too much!" Tenten murmured curses under her breath as she walked around inside the gym. "Ugh!" She shouted at the same time stomped her feet with all her strength. All of a sudden, she heard a moan but she was not sure where it came from.

"Hey bitch, I can't sleep because or your noise so stop the fuck up!"

Her eyes widened. She thought she was the only one in the gym until she saw him.

She saw Hidan.

"I will stop whenever I want to. You don't have the rights to command me around."

He walked towards her and presented her a suspicious grin. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"You are a feisty girl," his grin became wider the moment he whispered into her ears, "and I like feisty girls."

A faint blush appeared on Tenten's cheeks, immediately saying what came first in her mind.

"You like feisty girls?" She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her that the edges of their noses were touching already. "That sounds shit to me." She hissed, her eyes piercing his.

"Oy, you two, what you are doing is not allowed in this school. Stop that or you'll get in trouble."

A boy with a long hair and pearly eyes that resembled her friend's stood at the entrance door. It was her other seatmate, Hyuga Neji.

"Tche. I'm not in the mood to argue with the two of you." The time she passed by Neji, she punched his guts and walked away. Her punch was stronger compared to normal girls but lucky for him it was not Sakura who punched him, or else he might see heaven soon.

"_What's with her?"_ The Hyuga thought and left his white-haired classmate.

. . .

Hinata felt helpless as five men surrounded and teased her. Kiba pulled her hair and laughed at her miserable face. "Hey Hinata, do you want us to stop?" He pulled her hair even harder to move her ears closer to his lips.

She nodded helplessly as tears started to fall from her eyes. He whispered something into her ears. The words shocked her so much that she just wanted to faint.

"Be my girlfriend." He said.

Sakura saw the ruckus and decided to help, but a blonde came in first and punched Kiba's face.

"Let Hinata-chan go!" The hero of the day showed his fist to the person he punched.

"YOU!" He growled and started to punch and kick back. The other four men helped beating up the blonde which made it harder for him to win.

Sakura saw him losing. An idea struck her but it made her nibble her lips.

"_Kurenai-san, please forgive me! Kami-sama, please forgive me too!"_

She snapped her finger before she pointed her index finger to Kiba. Kiba felt electricity ran in his body. The last thing he saw was his enemy, arching a brow at him. People hurried and sent him to the clinic.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yes… I-I owe you my heart!" She bowed down at the man not realizing what she had just said.

Everyone in the canteen became silent. All eyes were at them.

"You don't have… I mean… I saved you because I wanted to help you. You owe me nothing." He patted her head.

"I am Naruto from class B by the way."

"Hi-Hinata from c-class A."

"Well, I hope to see you again. Ja!" Naruto waved a hand as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"N-Naruto… kun." Saying his name felt so nice. Her lips formed into a smile.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for asking, Sakura-chan. Where are Tenten-chan and Ino-chan?"

"I don't really know but I think Ino went at the school garden with Deidara."

"Sh-Should I go with Tenten-chan first?"

"That's a good idea."

* * *

Hey guys! Did you enjoy reading? I hope you did and I also hope you will review/favorite/follow this story.

**Next Chapter Title:** Pink Meets Red

**Next Chapter Summary:** Sakura accidentally drunk a love potion made by Ino. She will fall in love to any man she sees. Luck was not on their side for Sakura saw him... and he saw her.

"Whole of my life, I believed that art is eternal beauty… but now, the meaning of art to me is... you."


	3. Pink Meets Red

Hey guys, I am back! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters. Please review after reading if it is okay with you, I love you guys/gals! Oh, and just a warning, something will happen in this chapter so… I will rate this chapter M.

* * *

Months passed…

Sakura woke up early in the morning. It was 5 a.m. when she looked at her alarm clock. She went down to the kitchen and searched for something to drink in the fridge.

"How about strawberry milk?" She grabbed the juice, drunk it and headed back to her bedroom.

Her head ached for a second but she was too sleepy to mind it. Eyelids shut slowly. A warm feeling spread inside her body.

. . .

Hinata went downstairs from her bedroom and in the kitchen. She found her friend, Ino, searching for something inside the fridge. Ino glanced at her and asked, "Hinata, did you see any bottle here that looks like strawberry milk?"

She shook her head. "Would you like me to help you?"

"Sure thing, Sis."

Minutes passed before they found the bottle. Shockingly, they did not found it inside the fridge. It was in the trashcan.

"Oh no." Ino examined the bottle.

"I guess someone d-drunk it. I- It's just a strawberry milk. I-I'll just go buy some again, I-Ino-chan."

"But Hinata, that is not just an ordinary drink. That is a… a… love potion." She whispered the last words, fearing her friend's reaction.

"Eh?! Why did you make one? Who drunk it?"

"I made it because I wanted to try it to… Dei-kun… and I don't know who drunk it!" Ino grabbed Hinata's fragile hands before begging on her knees, "Hina-chan, please don't tell Kurenai-san. You know house rule number 1."

"O-Okay. H-how about we ask Tenten-chan and Sakura-chan?"

"Good idea."

Tenten opened her eyes just to be greeted by her best of friends who bursts her door open. "Tennie! Did you drink any strawberry milk?"

"It's eight in the morning so please keep your voice down, Ino."

"Just answer my question!"

"All right, all right, I will answer your stupid question. No, I did not now get out of my room." She covered her face with her pillow and tried to sleep once more.

Ino and Hinata stared at each other with a worried look and spoke at the same time, "Sakura-chan."

They burst Sakura's door open, spotting the pinkette swirling around in her room. Her eyes sparkled with delight.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata mumbled questioningly.

"Oh Hina-chan, I feel so fantastic, so marvelous, so-so free! It's like a fantasy!" The pinkette shouted, at the same time, raised her hands in the air.

"Sorry Sakura but you are totally not going to school today." Ino held Sakura's shoulders and pushed her out of her bedroom. "But why?" She cocked a brow at the blonde but received no answer.

"Just stay here inside the house. You are only allowed to go outside if there is an emergency and if we tell you to."

"Ino, I am asking you why?"

"_If I tell her that she drunk the love potion I made for Deidara-kun, I'm sure another argument will happen. I wouldn't want to hear her nagging about my flirt war."_ Ino thought deeply not noticing how she spaced out.

"Pig, can you hear me?"

"Stop calling me 'pig' just because your forehead became small due to growing up, Forehead!"

"Hmph!"

**. . .**

"Hey Barbie, you got plans for this afternoon?" Deidara approached Ino while she grabbed her stuffs inside her locker. He leaned his shoulder on the locker beside hers and stared down at the blonde.

"Sorry but I already got plans for this afternoon," She locked her locker and stared straight at him, "and Sakura-chan is alone at home."

"Can't you leave her first? I mean, she old enough to be left alone."

"Well, " she thought for a moment, "okay then."

"Can Hidan and I come along?" Came another voice near them. She looked behind her recognizing the owner of the voice. It was Sasuke's.

"It is okay with me but I don't know about Dei-kun." She winked at the nickname.

"Sure! Can you bring your friends?" Deidara smirked down at her, making her felt shiver down her spine.

"Sure!" She answered lively.

Sasuke waved a hand and left together with Deidara, leaving the squealing girl behind.

"This is heaven!" She shouted when the two were already out of sight.

Tenten saw Ino stomping her feet near the lockers area. _"What's with her and where's Hinata?"_

"Oy, Ino, have you seen Hina-" She was cut off when Ino jumped towards her, giving her a tight hug.

"Tennie!" Ino called out, "Can you go with me this afternoon?"

"Why?"

"Please do this for me!"

She listened to her friend's explanation and nodded in understanding. She listened to her until she was done telling the whole story.

"No way! I don't want to ruin my afternoon just by seeing that foul mouthed old hag Hidan!"

"Tennie!" She whined continuously.

"Fine, but what do you expect me to do? Watch you flirt with those guys?"

"I don't know? Flirt with Hidan?"

"That bullshit? You have got to be kidding me."

Sakura looked around the house. Bored in her current situation, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. She, then, wore her uniform, "I know Ino told me not to go out of the house but… she's not the boss of me. She did not even told me the reason as of why."

She went outside of the house; fortunately and at the same time strangely, she did not saw any male on the streets. There were lots of birds flying on the blue sky, and there was a sniffing rabbit on her foot.

Wait, a rabbit?

She grabbed the black rabbit and raised it eye-level on her. "Hey their little guy, what cha doing here on the muddy street?" She brushed the tip of her nose to its small and pink ones four times, "Who might your owner be?" Searching for a collar or anything that can tell someone owns it, she saw none. "Let me take you home."

She snuggled the rabbit lightly on her breast and walked straight back home.

**. . .**

The rabbit was placed inside the tub, scrubbed with soap on hand, and then dried up.

"There you go! Fresh and neat, I say!" She raised it up and snuggled it once more, feeling its soft fur. She can't stop snuggling it for it was just too adorable. There was a tinge of pink on its cheeks so she blinked tightly to see if she was just imagining things. It was gone.

"I'm not exhausted but I feel… shrugged it off Sakura! You are just bored!"

She heard a knock on the door. Heading towards the door, the pinkette turned the knob and unlocked it; suddenly, the phone on the coffee table beside the door rang.

"Hello?"

Tenten answered on the other side of the line, a hint of panic in her voice. "Sakura-chan, we totally forgot about you because of Ino. Did you go out of the house?"

"Uh… no? Why are you whispering, Tennie?" She scratched the back of her head for lying towards one of her best of friends.

"Don't have time to explain, but Sakura-chan," She slowly opened the door as she listened to her friend's warning, "someone's there to get you so whatever you do, don't answer the doo-"

It was too late.

She had opened the door. There she saw a handsome man with red hair and doll like eyes.

He smirked at her and spoke with such an appealing voice, "Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing."

She just stared at him.

"May I come in?" He arched a brow, receiving a nod from the girl.

"Hello, Sakura-chan?" Tenten whispered a bit too loud, receiving stares from Hidan, Sasuke and Deidara, "Is there something wrong if Danna will ask her to join us here?"

"Uh… nope… not at all." Hinata made some weird hand gestures, a sweat dripping from her jaw line.

Pink and red sat beside each other on the cozy sofa. Red's cheeks were pink while Pink's cheeks were red. Everything went on with just glances until Sakura decided to speak.

"Umm… I'll just go get something to drink." She stood up and turned her back at him. But before she could walk away, her wrist had been grabbed by him and pulled it to face her. She lost her balance the moment she turned around, falling and banging her head to Sasori's.

"Ouch." Both murmured in unison, tightly closing their eyes.

Emerald eyes widened when she felt breathings.

"_Huh?"_ Not noticing how their faces were inches away from each other, his eyes gazed at hers, also moving down to her soft-looking pink lips.

"_Why is my heart pumping like this? Am I… in love_?" Sakura spaced out as she felt her heart pump louder than before.

Sasori stroked both of her cheeks, making her blush furiously.

She slowly moved closer to his face.

Her lips were nearing to his.

Gently, it smacked!

He nibbled her lower lip, asking for entrance which she gladly permitted. Then, they started making out.

They fell on the ground but somehow, Sasori managed to lessen the impact to the floor.

Now, he was dominating her.

Sakura felt the coldness of the floor but she decided to ignore it.

He clutched her pink hair lightly and pushed her towards him, trying to deepen their kiss. But that was not the only thing his hands did. His hands were indeed sinful.

It started to roam around the hot chick's body, starting from her neck down to her soft, c-cup breast.

He playfully squeezed it lightly. She moaned at his actions which only gave him the pleasure to do more. His wicked hands ran down to her hips then to her waist. It moved up under her t-shirt, successfully revealing her bra.

He parted his lips from her that made the pinkette pout, seeing her like that made him smirk with delight. _"Cute."_ He thought.

"Don't worry I'll get back on your lips." He said as his hands unclipped her bra.

His head started to move downwards to her chest.

When Sakura felt something wet touched her cleavage, she immediately knew what it was.

"_I knew he is good at this. I guess he did this to a lot of girls before me."_

As if he read her mind, he stopped from what he was doing and spoke while his lips were touching her bare skin.

"This is my first time." He, then, moved his hands downwards, removing her skirt little by little together with her undergarment.

"Whole of my life, I believed that art is eternal beauty. But now, the meaning of art to me is…

you."

The _thing_ would have happened if they did not hear any explosion from the garage.

"What was that?" Both of them stood up and ran outside the house. There were three life-size puppets destroying her house with some huge rocks that came out from their mouths, but people can't seem to see them. The only thing they saw was that the house was falling apart.

"_Shit._ Sasori-kun I think you should go home and-" When she turned around and spoke to the red-headed boy, she saw no one but her house.

"What the-" One puppet started vomit on her feet with cement as it floated up in the air, a few feet above her.

One puppet released a huge tornado from its mouth. The last one ejected lightning from the whole on its palm.

She saw through it all and skillfully dodged each attack before she cast her first spell.

"Under the gods and goddesses, I hear by declare my wish. Oblivious eyes have seen the wicked power hidden over the years. Sleep as I say the prayer of an angel in heaven."

The people who were watching the weird phenomenon suddenly fell in deep slumber.

The puppets continued to attack her.

"By the looks of their attacks," she watched the first puppet summon large, aggressive weeds from the soil that tried to get a hold of her; then, the second puppet kept shooting blades of winds; the third puppet just casted lighting, "the person who summoned this puppets can use three elements."

She raised her hand and tried to cast wind; unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Eh?"

"What happened to me?!" She shouted as she stared at her hands while dodging the enemy's attacks with all her effort.

Her loud complain was heard from the darkest corner of the streets where Sasori was walking. The edge of his lips curved up into a smirk.

Little did she know that during their make out session, he inserted venom that disabled her elemental magic. The time he roamed his hands around her was also the time he absorbed most of her energy. She can fly and do all other things besides casting elements which is for offense and defense.

Everything was part of the plan…

Yes everything…

**Sakura screamed from the background. She knew the thunder was going to be a direct hit but before it could even touch her skin, it faded in a blink of an eye and so was the puppets.**

Except the fact that he can't hurt her…

"_I knew I am hopeless."_ He gritted his teeth and ran away, heading towards where Sasuke and the others were.

"_Hopelessly in love with that Cherry Blossom."_

On the branch of a huge tree, a shadow of a man can be seen. He watched Sasori who ran and was completely ignorant of his presence.

"Oh Sasori, you have disappointed me. Even the leader will be upset the moment I report this result."

He flipped the paper in his folder, "Well, I guess Deidara will make the next move."

The man vanished into thin air.


	4. Dreams of Who?

I'm back! How are you guys doing? Well, if you ask me, this month is one hell of a month. We will have our prom in a few weeks from now and at the same time we have to make a film. The film is just one of our requirements in English. We need to do a lot of reports and defense too. Oh! How about I make a chapter that involves prom night? Is that good? Tell me if that is good 'cause I will totally go and make one. If it is not then better luck next time.

* * *

.

..

...

Fireflies can be seen flying everywhere together with the colorful butterflies. Some flew above the dark sky. Several stars shined brightly. The crescent moon above looked so beautiful. Its dim light glowed magnificently on a very pale skin of a lady with glossy pink hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Yes, it was no other than Sakura. She was wondering around a majestic forest. There were no people around but she can hear laughs deep inside the forest.

She was moving involuntarily but she can process in her mind what she was doing. She was half-conscious in short.

She continued to walk deeper inside the forest as if it had some kind of a pull to her.

It seemed like an hour when she reached her destination. The trees suddenly vanished, leaving the place as an open field where Red and Yellow Camellias that bloomed everywhere. On the center of the flowery field, there stood a single Cherry Blossom.

She felt her heart dropped from despair as she went nearer to the huge tree. No matter how beautiful and colorful it looked like, the place appeared to be lonely.

She sat under the Cherry Blossom and leaned against it, feeling the cold air that brushed against her cheeks. Her eyes closed slowly 'til she heard a voice called out her name.

"Sakura-chan."

She quickly woke up from her short nap and looked around. The sky was still dark yet beautiful.

The soft, melodic voice called her once more. This time, she stood up and hesitantly looked on the other side of the tree where she leaned at.

There she saw fireflies that gathered together to form a shape of a man.

She knew it was the one calling her since it whispered her name for the third time.

"Sakura-chan, you're in great danger so be careful."

The fireflies parted one by one, dissolving the figure that had formed.

She tried to grab its hand and successfully did it.

It felt like she had touched a real person and not just any light. The feeling felt so familiar but she can't remember who it belongs to.

Then, she felt her body shrugged.

. . .

"Sakura-chan, wake up."

Emerald eyes stared down on chocolate ones.

"Urgh… Tennie… what happened?"

"We were on our way home when we saw you lying on the street."

"Where have you guys been?" She looked around the place spotting four ladies and four gentlemen inside her room. Oh, how long had she been sleeping?

She tried to remember the last event she was in, but nothing appeared in her mind. She can't remember the reason why they found her on the street nor why she can't remember anything.

"How long was I asleep?" She pinched the bridge of her nose in stress.

"A week? I think you will need more rest." Ino patted the back of the pinkette.

"Wait, why are those guys here?" Sakura pointed out Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan who gave her a mocking smirk.

"Be thankful we visited you son of a bitch."

"I prefer not to be visited by a person who curses a lot more than Tennie-chan."

"Hey, I rarely curse!" Tenten pouted at her.

Sakura felt something small crawling up on her stomach. She grabbed the soft, fluffy thing on her tummy and saw a rabbit. A flash of memory came into her but it was before Sasori visited her.

"Oh, I remember you, you adorable thing!" She snuggled it before rubbing her cheek on its soft, furry body.

"I nearly forgot about that. Where did you get that bunny anyway? We saw that here in your room when we put you on your bed." (Tenten)

"I found it-" She cut her sentence when she remembered telling Tenten that she did not went outside the house. "Umm… It was suddenly here?"

Tenten furrowed her brows upon hearing a question more than an answer. She knew her friend to well but she decided to shrug it away.

Sasori's doll-like eyes shifted away from Sakura to her friends. They stared at him in disappointment while the three girls were busy speaking with the pinkette, but Kurenai took notice of them. She squinted her eyes in suspicion, knowing the four boys were somehow involved to what ever happened with her student.

"S-Sasori-san, you came here yesterday t-t-to pick Sakura-chan, r-right?" Hinata tried her best to keep her eye-to-eye contact but failed.

Upon hearing her stuttered words, Deidara and Hidan flinched from shock and panic. Sasuke closed his eyes to listen on his friend's explanation… lies to be exact. He knew his red-head friend can unhook himself from trouble unlike the other two.

Sasori let out a huge sigh before he answered her question in monotone. "Yes, but when I was half way getting over here, I felt a number of people following me. Since I don't want Sakura-chan getting into trouble, I walked away."

After explaining himself to them, he stood up and walked out of the room, receiving a worried look from the others.

"Where are you going, un?" Deidara followed after him.

"This is your fault you bitch!" Hidan shouted at Tenten who sweat-dropped on his sudden accusation.

"Why are you blaming me? I did not do anything, you jackass!"

Everyone started to argue with Hidan besides Sakura and Sasuke. The raver-haired boy just pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration towards his companion.

Sakura went out of her room without anyone noticing. She looked for the Deidara and Sasori, worried that Hinata might blame herself when the ruckus inside her room gets to an end.

The largeness of their house made it difficult for her to look for the two boys.

She bit her lips, _"Forgive me Kurenai-san, but I can't live without magic!"_ She raised one hand in the air and snapped; in a blink of an eye, she teleported to where Sasori and Deidara sat: in the middle of their garden.

She stood a few feet behind them and seemed unnoticed for the two continued on with their conversation.

"What is it with her? I really feel different towards that girl… it is as if we met before, un." Deidara looked up at the starry sky.

"_Wait, it is noon?"_ Sakura shook her head, _"And who is this girl Deidara's talking—don't tell me it's Ino."_

"Maybe you guys really met each other before. You used to play around the border line which is NOT ALLOWED, and enter the enemy's land." Sasori emphasized some words in monotone that made the blonde chuckle.

"I can't remember meeting her when I was young… or maybe…" He looked down at his lap, thinking something deep.

"Father has something to do with it." His friend finished for him.

"Our father is cruel. I still can't forget what he did to his own son… the oldest among us, yeah."

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing Dei-kun's words. _"They're siblings? I thought they were just close friends? Who is this brother they are talking about?"_ Several questions entered her mind at the same time. Confusing it was but she needed to stay quiet and listen to more of their conversation.

"_I might get caught."_ She waved her hand on her face, making herself invisible to anyone's eyes and listened back to the males' conversation.

"Where do you think he is right now, un?"

"I don't have any clue."

"FUCK YOU, YOU HUGE SHIT!"

Hidan's voice suddenly echoed throughout the whole village and the ruckus inside Sakura's room got even louder.

A sigh came out between Sasori's lips while Deidara sweat-dropped as he stared at the room's window.

"That can't be good, yeah."

"I'll go check on them." The red-haired boy stood up and silently walked away.

Accidentally, he felt he had just bumped something. His vigilant eyes scanned the surroundings, but he soon dismissed the thought as another curse from the silver-haired dude echoed.

"_I wonder where Hidan inherited that manner."_

Once his figure was nowhere to be seen, Sakura decided to head back in her room.

Before she could walk away, a smirk formed on Deidara's lips.

She looked at her feet after feeling her body float… indeed she was floating in mid-air!

"_Did I lose control of my magic?!"_ Sakura thought with panic as she floated a few feet above the blond.

She felt herself fall.

Her eyes shut tightly as she curled into a ball, getting her butt ready for the impact.

The moment she felt herself land, she hesitantly opened her eyes to see if everything was okay, but a soft air brushed against her ear that made her blush red like a tomato.

"You okay there, yeah?"

"D-D-De-Deidara- kun!"

"You shocked me there, suddenly falling down out of nowhere, un."

"S-Sorry about that."

Soon, Sakura finally realized their current position. She was sitting between his legs!

He felt his warm arms covered her shivering body. He embraced her affectionately but his eyes did not meet hers. It just stared at the starry sky.

"_I feel so comfortable in his arms yet something seems strange."_

She leaned her head on his collar bone and did the same thing he was doing…

Gaze at the sparkling sky and later on, to his pale blue eyes.

"_What am I doing?! This guy is Ino's ideal boyfriend or should I say crush?"_

Reality slapped her hard and it hurt her so much! She tried her best to move away from him but her body won't listen to her nagging thoughts.

"You know…"

"Hm?"

"I feel like this had happened before… do you feel the same way, un?"

Now that he mentioned it, Sakura finally figured out why she felt strange.

"I feel the—"

"_**Don't you remember?"**_ A voice suddenly appeared in her head.

"_Huh? Who are you?"_

"_**I'm you, you idiot!"**_

"_Oh my gosh! Am I crazy?"_

"Sakura-chan, are you okay, yeah?"

"_**Idiot! He's answering his own question!"**_

"Oh, I'm fine."

"What were you saying, yeah?"

"_**Don't you remember that you met him before?"**_

"_I did?"_

"_**You used to play with him when you were just a kid. Remember? You call him 'Sweetie' before."**_

"_I can't remember!"_

"_**Ofcourse you will not remember, forehead! The queen erased a lot of your memories. You're an—"**_

"Sakura-chan, you are a girl but you are scaring the hell out of me, un."

"Is that so? What I was saying is that I feel the same." She gave him a lovely smile that glowed under the moonlight.

. . .

Both were oblivious on their surroundings.

They did not even feel the presence hiding from the large bushes behind them.

"_My students are disappointing me. Love is hatred's biggest enemy and they are letting themselves fall once again."_ A sigh came out from his lips, "They are indeed one of the most powerful ogres, and at the same time, the stupidest ones."

Something small and fluffy, all of a sudden, caught his attention. It was heading towards his direction with its eyes glowing bright red. A smirk formed on his lips for he knew those bloody, red orbs very well.

"You were here all along, huh?" He eyed the small creature in front of him, giving it a knowing look.

The rabbit just stared straightly at him as if it can "understand" what he was saying. When the man finally disappeared, its eyes changed from bloody red to cold onyx ones.

"When the crimson moon appears, you will be surprised... My dear Cherry Blossom."


End file.
